To Sacrifice
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Harry akan mengorbankan segalanya untuk memberi kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Namun ia tidak akan mampu melihat teman-temannya mati, bukan? Apalagi jika ia bisa melihat kematian itu. Ataupun kematiannya sendiri. Seer! Harry.


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : The Battle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being a hero is not some kind of glory

A hero doesn't live in wealth and happiness

They have fame and money

But they have no love

I'm not a hero

I'm only a weapon, a sacrifice

Destined to be killed

Or live without love

I try my best to protect them

Those whom I loved

The only ones I have

My friends… my family…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Harry!," terdengar suara teriakan. Harry menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan Hermione berlari terengah-engah mengejarnya. Dihentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu sahabatnya.

" Kau jalan cepat sekali…," ujar Hermione begitu ia berhasil mengejarnya.

" Tidak sabar ingin ikut pelajaran Ramuan," jawab Harry sekenanya. Hermione memberi pandangan yang menunjukkan 'yang-benar-saja'. Harry hanya memberinya pandangan berpura-pura tidak bersalah.

Di ruang bawah tanah dekat ruangan kelas Ramuan, mereka bertemu dengan Ron yang rambut merahnya menyala di gelap ruang bawah tanah. Ia menyilangkan tangannya menunggu mereka berdua.

" Lama sekali…," gerutunya.

" Satu lagi orang yang tidak sabar mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan," ujar Harry lagi. Kali ini Hermione memberinya dan Ron pandangan yang sama.

" Ayo cepat, nanti Snape marah…," ujar Ron sembari mendorong mereka berjalan cepat.

" Professor Snape, Ron…," ujar Hermione membenarkan. Harry hanya tertawa-tawa kecil melihat kedua temannya yang kini bertengkar kecil hanya karena nama Snape.

Seperti biasa, kelas Ramuan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang masing-masing berdiri di hadapan kualinya. Disampingnya, Ron dan Hermione masih bertengkar.

" Ron! Kau ini seorang prefek! Seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik kepada siswa-siswa kelas 1! Bukannya malah menyebut professor secara tidak sopan begitu!," seru Hermione.

" Ya ampun Hermione… Bisa tidak kau mengecilkan suaramu sedikit. Lagipula, terserah aku ingin berkata apa saja. Mau kubilang Snape, Professor Snape, Sneepy, Snapey, atau Kelelawar tua," ujar Ron tak mau kalah. Melihat ini, wajah Hermione terlihat semakin merah karena ingin memarahi Ron lagi.

" Nanti kalau kau mendapat deten-."

BANG!!

Suara pintu kelas yang terbanting membuka menggema di kelas Ramuan sukses membungkam Ron dan Hermione yang sedang bertengkar. Snape berjalan masuk dengan jubah melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Suara langkah sepatunya terdengar keras di ruangan yang kini sunyi sepi.

Pelajaran Ramuan pun dimulai seperti biasa. Dengan Snape yang terus mengurangi poin Gryffindor dan melontarkan semua ejekan kepada Gryffindor. Namun entah kenapa Harry merasa ia sama sekali tidak dapat konsentrasi. Pikirannya serasa melayang jauh seperti ia tidak berada disana.

Mendadak ia merasa mual. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan kelima inderanya serasa terbungkam. Seperti ia sedang berada di dalam air. Perlahan-lahan pupil matanya memutih saat tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Saat itu ia sadar, ia mendapat penglihatan. Lagi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di salah satu kastil milik Voldemort. Ia berdiri tepat di sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula. Sebuah kursi singgasana terletak di seberang ruangan. Disekelilingnya beratus-ratus Death Eaters memakai jubah hitam dan topeng putih berlutut menghadap kursi tersebut. Berpuluh-puluh manusia serigala dan vampire turut berlutut di aula besar itu. Semua menghadap ke satu arah dimana terdapat barisan paling depan berdiri. Death eater's inner circle.

Lord Voldemort duduk dengan santai di singgasananya. Hanya dengan mengangkat satu tangannya saja ruangan mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua menunggu perintah dari tuan mereka. Hanya suara desisan Nagini yang melingkar di kaki Voldemortlah yang terdengar.

" Lucius…," desis Voldemort dingin. Salah seorang Inner Circle Death Eater segera berdiri dan berlutut lagi begitu ia berada di kaki Voldemort.

" My Lord…," ujarnya. Kepalanya menunduk menunggu perintah tuannya. Dari celah penutup kepalanya, terlihat rambut panjang berwarna pirang. Rambut pirang pucat cirri khas keluarga Malfoy.

" Bagaimana analisis perlindungan di Hogwarts?," desisnya. Lucius mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

" Sudah nyaris selesai dijatuhkan, My Lord. Ritual menggunakan darah muggle yang dilumuri di luar garis perlindungan Hogwarts melemahkan perlindungan disana. Besok, perlindungan Hogwarts akan runtuh," jawab Lucius.

" Bagus…," desis Voldemort. Lucius pun mundur kembali ke barisan Inner Circle Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort berdiri tegak dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari singgasananya. Setiap langkah dan gerakannya membawa aura kekuatan. Dengan congkak ia memandang para pengikutnya. Mata merahnya menyusuri mereka dengan senyum jahat di mulut nyaris tanpa bibirnya.

" Para pengikut setiaku…," mulainya. Suaranya yang bergema di ruangan membuat pendengarnya diam mendengarkan. Bahkan Nagini yang berada di bawah kakinya tidak berdesis sama sekali.

" Besok. Kita akan mencapai kejayaan kita. Besok, di hari dimana kegelapan sedang dalam kemampuan tertingginya, di Hari Halloween, kita akan menjatuhkan Hogwarts. Kita akan membuat Dumbledore dan Harry Potter berlutut di kakiku. Bunuh. Habisi sebanyak mungkin. Bunuh semua mudblood yang ada di hadapan kalian. Kita akan bersihkan Wizarding World dari para mudblood. Besok…

Kegelapan Akan Menang!!," seru Voldemort. Mendadak seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh sorakan dan seruan. Pada Hari Halloween, Voldemort akan menyerang Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan sekeliling Harry berubah. Ia tidak lagi berada di kastil Voldemort. Tetapi di suatu tempat yang sangat ia kenal. Hogwarts.

Namun yang ia lihat disekelilingnya hanyalah pertempuran. Kutukan demi kutukan dilontarkan. Darah tumpah dimana-mana. Para penyihir, manusia serigala, vampire, elves, veela, dan centaurus saling bertempur. Semua mempertahankan Hogwarts. Inilah yang akan terjadi di Hari Halloween nanti. Perang. Pertempuran…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Mr. Potter… kemampuanmu dalam ramuan sangat mengagumkan. Sangat mengagumkan hingga kau tidak mampu membuat ramuan yang sederhana seperti ini!," seru Snape dari belakang Harry sembari memandang kualinya.

" Orang sebodoh apa yang terlambat memasukkan wormwood selama 10 menit! Apa kau tidak bisa membaca? Jelas-jelas tertulis di papan tulis!," seru Snape lagi. Namun Harry diam tak bergeming.

" Potter!," panggil Snape lagi. Kini seluruh kelas memandangi mereka. Hermione menoleh lalu secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyodok Harry dengan sikutnya.

" Harry…," bisiknya. Tetap saja Harry tidak menjawab atau bergerak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba tarikan napas kaget terdengar dari mulut Neville Longbottom yang duduk tepat di kursi di depan Harry. Sejenak, seluruh penghuni kelas tidak tahu apa yang membuat Neville sangat kaget. Namun kata-kata terbata yang diucapkan Neville menjawabnya.

" Ha… Harry… matanya…," ujarnya. Segera Hermione dan Ron menjulurkan kepalanya hingga menatap lurus ke wajah temannya. Benar saja, mata Harry membuka, namun pupil matanya berubah menjadi putih keperakan hingga hampir sewarna dengan putih bola matanya. Ini berarti satu hal.

" Professor, Harry… sedang dalam trance penglihatan…," ujar Hermione segera. Snape memincingkan matanya sejenak sebelum ikut melihat mata Harry.

" Bawa dia ke Madam Promfey segera," perintahnya. Segera Ron dan Hermione melonjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan barang-barang mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah membawa Harry dengan menopangnya di bahu masing-masing.

Setengah jalan menuju rumah sakit, tiba-tiba tubuh Harry mengejang beberapa kali sebelum mendadak menjadi lemas. Ron segera menangkapnya sebelum ia menyentuh lantai. Terlihat keringat dingin membasahi wajah Harry. Rasa sakit tampak di wajahnya. Bahkan ia seperti orang yang dapat jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

" Harry…," panggil Hermione lembut. Namun Harry tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menggumamkan beberapa kata sebelum jatuh pingsan.

" Halloween… Voldemort… menyerang Hogwarts… Beritahu Dumbledore…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

31 Oktober, Hari Halloween…

Suara teriakan dan seruan mantara, kutukan dan jampi-jampi diiringi dengan raungan beberapa binatang buas memenuhi sekeliling Harry pada hari itu. Darah… pertempuran dimana-mana.

Harry baru saja mengayunkan pedangnya menebas salah satu leher vampire di dekatnya saat sebuah anak panah melesat nyaris mengenainya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya sosok Firenze dengan anak panah ditangannya berada di belakangnya.

" Harry Potter…," sapanya tanpa membuyarkan konsentrasinya dengan tangan terus melesatkan anak panah.

" Firenze…," balas Harry. Tangannya tetap mengayunkan pedang di tangan kirinya dan tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya. Mantra-mantra yang ia ucapkan di kepalanya meluncur satu persatu dari tongkatnya.

" Mars terang hari ini…," ujar Firenze tiba-tiba. Harry mendengarkan perkataan Firenze tajam-tajam. Biasanya para centaurus mempunyai ramalan yang tepat.

" Tetapi bintang yang berada disisinya menjauh dan mulai meredup…" tambahnya. Salah satu kaki kuda Firenze menendang seorang Death Eaters saat ia berkata ini. Masih dalam bertempur, Harry memikirkan maksud perkataan Firenze. Telah beberapa kali Firenze menyebutnya Mars. Tetapi dua bintang? Ia tidak mengerti.

" Apa maksudmu?," tanyanya. Ia tahu, Firenze tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting apalagi ditengah pertempuran seperti ini.

" Teman-temanmu…," katanya singkat. Sembari mengayunkan pedangnya, Harry menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati Ron dan Hermione tidak ada di sekitarnya.

" Shit!!," kutuk Harry. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun berlari memasuki Aula Besar Hogwarts. Pertempuran sudah mencapai area dalam Hogwarts. Dilihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi orang-orang yang saling melontarkan mantra. Tetapi ia membeku melihat apa yang terjadi tepat di tengah Aula.

Voldemort dan Dumbledore

Berduel…

Ia segera berlari mendekati duel mereka sembari melempar kutukan-kutukan ke semua Death Eaters yang ia lihat.

Ditengah Aula Besar, Voldemort berdiri dengan 16 orang Death Eaters dibelakangnya. Death Eaters tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu duel tuannya. Mereka menembakkan mantra-mantra ke sekelilingnya. Kepada siapapun yang mereka lihat dan siapapun yang berani mengganggu duel tuannya.

" Expeliarmus!," seru Harry tiba-tiba mengarahkan mantranya kepada Voldemort. Dengan mudah Voldemort menebas mantranya. Namun kali ini ia menatap lurus memfokuskan pandangannya ke arahnya. Senyuman jahat tersungging dibibirnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Harry merinding karena melihat mulut tanpa bibir itu tersenyum.

" Harry Potter…," desis Voldemort.

" Menyenangkan sekali kita bertemu lagi… Coba kita lihat… Apakah kemampuanmu sudah meningkat…," desisnya. Harry belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat Voldemort tiba-tiba mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Mendadak Dumbledore dan beberapa anggota order yang berada di dekatnya terseret mundur sebelum sebuah lingkaran perisai menahan mereka kembali. Harry pun berdiri sendirian di dalam perisai dengan Voldemort dan 16 orang Death Eaters di dalamnya. Setelah memandang Dumbledore yang kini berusaha keras merusak perisai itu, ia menatap Voldemort dingin.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, Tom?," tanyanya dingin. Voldemort tertawa hampa dengan mulut tanpa bibirnya. Suara tawanya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Namun setelah itu Voldemort kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Harry.

" Apa yang aku inginkan? Sebuah pembuktian… kenyataan…. Kenyataan bahwa kau. Pahlawan mereka. Penyelamat mereka. Tidak akan mampu melawan para pengikut setiaku. Death Eaters!," panggil Voldemort. Segeralah enam belas orang Death Eaters yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Voldemort maju.

" My, Lord…."

" Master…," gumam mereka semua.

" Bunuh dia!," perintah Voldemort. Dalam sekejap para Death Eaters bergerak cepat dan membentuk lingkaran besar mengepung Harry didalamnya. Mantra demi mantra dilontarkan kearahnya. Dalam beberapa menit saja tubuh Harry sudah terkena beberapa mantra. Untung saja ia berhasil menghindari kutukan tak termaafkan dan kutukan hitam lainnya. Lingkaran Death Eaters yang mengelilinginya perlahan menipis. Satu-persatu Death Eaters berhasil ditumbangkannya walaupun tubuhnya juga terkena mantra-mantra.

" Opisco!," teriak Lucius. Harry melayangkan perisainya sebelum memberikan mantra non verbalnya.

' Sectusempra!,' dan Lucius Malfoy pun tumbang.

"Pettrificus Totalus!."

" Diffindo!."

' Protego!," pikirnya. Kedua mantra yang ditembakkan tersebut terpental dari perisainya.

' Diffindo!,' serunya dalam pikirannya sembari mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Rodholpus Lestrange.

' Stupefy!,' tambahnya lagi. Lestrange baru saja menebas kutukan Harry saat kutukan yang lain datang. Ia pun jatuh pingsan.

" Reducto!," terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Mantra tersebut nyaris mengenainya saat ia berbalik dan membalas.

' Stupefy!,' kutukannya mengenai Nott. Akan tetapi ia berada tepat di jalur kutukan Bellatrix.

" Crucio!," seru Bellatrix. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit bagai dilukai oleh seribu silat. Lututnya tidak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat hingga ia pun terjatuh. Digigitnya bibirnya dengan keras kepala. Ia tidak akan berteriak.

" Crucio!," sebuah kutukan Cruciatus melayang lagi ke arahnya. Membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membesar 2 kali lipat.

" Crucio!," kali in rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya tak tertahankan lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia dapat merasakan darah di mulut dari bibir dan lidahnya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang terlalu hebat akhirnya membuatnya berteriak.

" AAAaaaaaaaaaarghhhh!!!," suara teriakannya membuat semua orang yang berada di luar perisa hening. Saat itu ia menyadari beberapa anggota orde terus berusaha meruntuhkan perisai yang menahan mereka. Ia sempat melihat wajah panic Sirius.

" Stop…," desis Voldemort. Ketiga Death Eaters yang menahan kutukan Cruciatusnya segera menghentikan kutukan mereka. Walaupun Bellatrix terlihat sedikit enggan. Tubuh Harry terkulai lemah di lantai. Namun ia tetap berdiri di kakinya yang gemetar hebat. Beberapa langkah darinya, Voldemort menatapnya tajam.

" Menyerahlah, Potter… Berlutut di kakiku…," desisnya. Harry mengangkat kepalanya menatap Voldemort dengan penuh amarah. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya mempermainkan amarah Voldemort. Akan tetapi, dengan keras kepala ia berkata dengan sangat jelas.

" Tidak."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Allohaaa semuanya para pencinta fict harry potter. Kenalkan ya!! Aku Juju-sensei (panggil juju, sensei terserah deh). Ini fict Harry Potter pertama Q (biasanya bikin fict Death Note ato Naruto) Padahal aku bacanya fict Harry Potter setiap hari. Hehehe… Emang aku ngefans banget sama Harry Potter.

Berhubung ini baru bikin, gimana menurut kalian.

Bagus?

Jelek?

Tengah-tengah?

Tengah-tengah atasan dikit?

Tengah-tengah bawahan dikit?

Semua yang baca review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Ripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyuripyu

Nb : ga ripyu mandul (just kidding)


End file.
